


Dumpster Family and Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all meet in a dumpster</p><p>Plus Lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Family and Lucky

Matt and Clint meet in a dumpster.  
Matt ended up there after his recent fight.  
Clint was throwing his trash.  
He resuced Matt.  
And patched him up.  
They found out eqch others identity.  
Sometimes Matt resuer Clint.  
They both fall in love with each other.

They find Lucky in a dumpster.   
Or Clint finds him.  
They adopt Lucky.   
After rescuing him.  
They become the dumpster family.  
They all have been in there sometimes.


End file.
